March 12, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The March 12, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 12, 2019 at the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. This was the SmackDown after Fastlane. Episode summary The Hardy Boyz, Ricochet & Aleister Black vs The Bar, Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev An absolute aerial dream team squared off against a squadron of brutes as The Hardy Boyz, Aleister Black and Ricochet took on The Bar, Shinsuke Nakamuraand Rusev on SmackDown LIVE. With all four teams wanting to fight their way to an eventual SmackDown Tag Team Championship opportunity, the competition was fierce from the bell. However, in the heat of the action, The New Day ran down and attacked The Bar, Nakamura and Rusev in retaliation after the foursome dropped them on Sunday at WWE Fastlane. The New Day stood tall, but their night was far from over, as they would have to return later to hear Mr. McMahon’s verdict on Kofi Kingston’s WWE Championship aspirations. Asuka vs Sonya Deville After miscommunication between Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville cost The Golden Goddess a chance to win the SmackDown Women’s Championship this past Sunday at WWE Fastlane, Deville looked to avenge her Fire & Desire teammate by taking on Asuka on SmackDown LIVE. Deville did her best to withstand Asuka’s punishing attack, and she held her own against the champion. However, Deville’s chances of pulling an upset turned south when Mandy and Sonya tripped one another up, leading to Asuka getting Sonya in the Asuka Lock for the submission victory. For the second match in a row, Fire & Desire paid dearly for miscommunication, and both members were left wondering if they were really accidents at all. Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair traded more insults After the unusual circumstances that saw Becky Lynch punch her ticket to the Raw Women’s Championship Match at WrestleMania this past Sunday at WWE Fastlane, The Man made it clear that she was just counting down the days until she could get her hands on Ronda Rousey and Charlotte Flair again at The Showcase of Immortals. Lynch focused her words in on Rousey, claiming she’s been playing her like a fiddle and vowing to pay her back by “taking your title and ripping your arm off.” The Rousey-focused monologue clearly didn’t sit well with The Queen, who soon interrupted, welcomed Becky to her WrestleMania main event and boldly proclaimed that Lynch and Rousey would bow down on The Grandest Stage of Them All in just 26 days. However, Lynch responded by suggesting that Flair did nothing with the Women’s division for four years, and they only got the main event of WrestleMania when Becky came around. Thus, they don’t need a Queen, but The Man. R-Truth & Rey Mysterio vs Samoa Joe & Andrade After a dominant performance in a high-octane Fatal 4-Way Match this past Sunday at WWE Fastlane, United States Champion Samoa Joe teamed up with Andrade to square off against Rey Mysterio & R-Truth. The two makeshift tag teams put on yet another jaw-dropping matchup, as they’ve been doing together over the past several weeks. In the clutch, Samoa Joe looked to have the upper hand on Mysterio, but The Greatest Mask of All Time swiftly caught The Samoan Submission Machine with a rollup for the surprise victory. The defeat seemingly pushed Joe over the edge, prompting him to drop Truth and Andrade after the match concluded. Results * Eight Man Tag Team Match: Aleister Black, Ricochet & The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) vs. Rusev, Shinsuke Nakamura & The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) (w/ Lana) ended in a no contest * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Sonya Deville (w/ Mandy Rose) by submission * Tag Team Match: R-Truth & Rey Mysterio (w/ Carmella) defeat Andrade & Samoa Joe (w/ Zelina Vega) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes